In the specification, “dumbbell” defines an exercise device with two weight sections, connected by a handle section, while “kettlebell” defines a single mass section (often spheroidal) attached to single looped handle section. While many exercises can be performed with both kettlebells and dumbbells, some motions are more comfortably performed with a kettlebell or provide a unique benefit that is distinct from the nearest dumbbell equivalent. However, several kettlebell exercises such as the one arm clean (OAC) and the one arm snatch (OAS) require a degree of technique to avoid the kettlebell bashing against the user's forearm. The impact force is confined to a relatively small contact area, and bruising and discomfort can often result.